Playing a Yakuza Bride
by Youikina
Summary: It has been five months since he got fired from the Avalanche Police department. For five months, he has been working a bar owned by a Yakuza family, The Shinra Family. Becoming friends with Zack, he found himself with a chance of a life time. He is to marry Sephiroth, and in return he get to be free of his stalker. Yaoi! Stalker Tifa! A/G S/C Tifa bashing AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of Becoming a Yakuza Bride. I haven't seen this story since I wrote it in middle school. I was horrified about the mistakes I made. So Rewriting my old stories is the number one thing I want to do. **

**Just don't forget: I am human. I make mistakes. Please do not complain if you find a few grammar mistakes.  
><strong>

**Thank you  
><strong>

**From  
><strong>

**Youikina**

* * *

><p>Life for him is horrible. His name is Cloud Stife, and he is currently working as a bartender. The bar he is working in is called the Broadway Bar. This bar is only for those of higher stature, so he gets to meet a lot of jerks every day. Between the celebrities, politicians, millionaires, and Yakuza bosses, he has a very steady job. There is one major rule about this bar, and it is no cop allowed.<p>

It is an absolute miracle that he got this job in the first place, being a former cop himself. Even though he got fired from Avalanche five months ago, he seems to be doing pretty good for himself. It used to be his dream to be a detective so he could help people find their long lost relatives. The very reason he has that dream is that he wished to find his father. A father he never met, never heard his mother speak of, and was forbidden to look for.

The dream he was working so hard to achieve was destroyed by one person. Her name is Tifa Lockheart. Growing up, they used to be neighbors in a small village called Nibleheim. Village is a perfect word to describe that small town in the middle of nowhere. Only the mayor had electricity in his house. They all had to provide for themselves by hunting, growing their own food, and trading. There are three things that the villagers hated more then anything. The first is single mothers. It did not matter if the father died in war, they hated single mothers with every fiber of their being. The second is outsiders. That words belonged to anyone who had the blood of anyone who came from outside the villager. His mother fit that category. The last is Bastards, which is him. He was born with no father, and is considered.

He was beaten by the other children, and no one would stop them, even his mother. He was blamed for anything that could be blamed on him. The town went out of their way to get rid of them. They destroyed their crops, which lead Cloud to having seek a secret place to grow their food. Then things started to change when Tifa started to be nice to him. He thought he was finally get his first friend.

He spent days with her before thing started to change. She followed him everywhere. She followed him to bed, to the shower, and everywhere else. It was not long before she terrified him. However, there was nothing he could do. She is the Mayors daughter, and could get away with anything. He tried everything to get away from her, but she refused to give up. One day, she declared that he was hers to her father, and she would do anything to keep it that way.

The town kids stopped beating him after that, but it did not matter if he did not want to be with her. What is worse, she loved beating him. She told the town that it was her job and not theirs. It didn't matter if he escaped, he had no where else to go. So, when he came back, the beating kept him out for days. Then, she forced him to move into her house.

After that, he had to do all the cleaning in the house. If it was not clean, he would get beaten, or refused food. Every night, he was forced sleep in her bed. If he so much as moved, or made a noise, he would get smacked. Then he had to be the first one up to start cooking. He learned fast on how to make extremely delicious recipes. It was safe to say, that his pies became the most loved dishes in that hellhole.

His mother could not help him. She had tried once, but the villagers burnt down the food storage shed, destroyed the garden, and had her banned from buying food. She quickly fell in line, and rebuilt the food shed. Then a few weeks after that his mother went missing. He knew that Tifa had something to do with her disappearance. After that, he got depressed. It was like he no longer cared about anything. He didn't fight the beatings, the harsh words, or anything else. He just wanted to be left alone.

So he made a plan to live out in the wild, leave humanity behind. When she was at class with the martial arts master, and her father in the office, he took off. It was one of the few times he was left alone, without a shackle around his right ankle. It looks like her dad forgot to put it on him again. So he grabbed what he could and fled.

He traveled for a day and a half before he reached the old mansion that was left there by the Shinra family. He just intended to stay one night and leave, but then he met Vincent Valentine. He was a former Turk of the Shinra Family. He found him, and talked to him. After telling his story, he decided to help him out. He sent him to Midgar, and got him into the police academy.

For the first two years at the Police academy, he passed as the best in the class. However, then she came. Nothing changed. She still had it in her head that he belonged to her. When he graduated, he was an average student. He blamed it on the stress that Tifa put him. Tifa became the best in the academy. She took every chance to had to hurt him. After he graduated, he was sent to be a low class member of Avalanche.

Avalanche was the best police force in Midgar. They dealt mostly with Yakuza bosses, and high end robberies. He worked as a paperwork and coffee runner. He had fun with the people he worked with, until she followed him again.

She started to stalk him every time they weren't working. He had trouble sleeping, and started to stay at low end hotels just to avoid her. Then she got angry at him for ignoring her. So she decided to destroy his dream. She went to his boss demanding that he be fired for sexually harassing her.

So he got fired, which lead to him bawling his eyes out in the middle of an alleyway. He cried for hours on end, until he was found by a man. A man with dark hair, a small beard, and mustache. His posture spoke that he kind, smart, but would lay down the law if he had to.

The man asked what was wrong. Before he could stop himself, he broke down on the man. As he rambled about his horrible life, and how he hated his life. The man just sat beside him in the trash, letting him vent out his anger, hatred, sorrow, and desperation. Then he passed out on the man.

The day after the meltdown, as he calls it, he was properly introduced to the man who watched his breakdown. The man's name is Reeve, and he is the manager of the Broadway Bar, which has a hotel right above it. Although there is a no cop policy, Reeve talked to the boss of the hotel, and got him the job here.

Reeve moved him into the guest room in his little apartment. Life seemed good, but he had to disguise himself now every time he went out. Tifa was still trying to find him, and he really did not want her to follow him back to the bar. Reeve always had someone go with him whenever went out.

Which is how he became best friends with a Soldier named Zack. He was not really ready to tell Zack all that had happened to him. All Zack knew is that he had a female stalker. So he would always do what Zack wanted to do. They went to the Arcade, and expensive restaurants. Cloud felt happy for the first time in a long time.

The building is broken down into three main parts. The hotel, the bar, and the brothel. The hotel takes up ten floors above the bar. The top three floors are actually a penthouses that belong Bosses. The three floors below that belong to the Turks, the Shinra heir, and the managers apartment at the end of the Turks floors. Then the rest of the floors are for the guest. The bar takes up the whole bottom floor. Below the bar is a very high class brothel. It is more like a whore house then a brothel. The girls can leave whenever the choose, and only the best are allowed to even work Turks do back ground check all the time on everyone.

The Shinra family is broken into two main parts. The President, and the Turks work hand in hand constantly. The Turks do the really dirty work. He heard a few things from a red head that like to come here and drink. He learned never to ask, because he did not want to know. The Soldiers are the strength and brute force of the Shinra family. The Turks and Soldiers are both equal under the president.

The Turks are the people, who you do not want to be your enemy. They will take anyone down in their. They do not care if it is men, women, or children. They are not above using torture. If you have information they want, give it to them. It is better for the victim in the end. The turks mostly use guns or some sort of sticks in battle. They are very fast on their feet, and know how to use everything as a weapon. The Turks are run by Tseng, a tall man from wutai. This is smart, fast, and deadly. Not to mention handsome. Cloud has never seen that guy bat an eyelash, even when he comes to pick the redhead up at the bar.

The Soldiers are more laid back then the Turks. For the most part, they are allowed to show emotion. Well, Zack and Angeal have. He hasn't met Genesis or Sephiroth yet. He heard some crazy stories from Zack about them trying to kill the Puppy. Zack really needs to learn when not to prank someone. The Soldiers are lead by Sephiroth, who is called the General. How he got that name, he did not know. The man is a legend even to the people in Nibleheim.

Many years ago, a new Yakuza family called Demonclaw tried to overtake the Shinra family. Sephiroth was the only one in the battle. He slaughtered them in less then a minutes. The aftermath was incredibly bloody. People fear him, girls adore him, and boys want to be like him. He is a vision of silver heaven. His flowing silver shone like the blade he wields. His blade is the most precious thing to him. The name of his blade is Masamune. It is the longest sword in existence, and it is the most feared blade in existence.

Under Sephiroth is two commanders. The first and the most temperamental, so he has heard, is a man named Genesis. Rumor has it that this man is as fearsome as a dragon. Through his own history, he knew better then to trust rumors. The man has an obsession with Loveless, fire and Materia. It is well know that the man has one hell of a temper, and one should be careful what they say to him. His hair is red, to match his fiery personality. The man loves Loveless more then life itself. One of the customers insulted loveless once, the next day he was in the hospital with third degree burns.

The second commander is Angeal. This man is the most honest and caring man in soldier. He does not lie, but will avoid telling the truth when he has to. Sometimes he calls himself the peacekeeper, because he has to keep Genesis from starting a fight with Sephiroth. He is from a place called Banora, and is in a relationship with Genesis. The man has a student named Zack.

If Zack were an animal, he would be a puppy. The young man is a ball full of energy, and can't sit still for a single minute. He is always running off to do something stupid, and trying to bring him along too. Genesis and Zack constantly play pranks on each other, which normally leaves Angeal in a pickle. Zack likes to ramble but knows when to keep his mouth shut. The boy is always telling him that he is trying to get Seph to lighten up. The last time he did that, his hair was shorter by an inch. Apparently, Angeal is not afraid to scold the General for attempting to kill his student.

Sometimes, Cloud wonders if Zack has a survival instinct. If nothing else, Zack would at least be cautious about what he tells people.

"Cloud," he heard. Snapping himself out of his daze, he looked up to see Angeal giving him a small smile. Putting the glass, he has been cleaning for who knows how long down, he looked up at the older male, expecting him to continue with what he wants to say.

"I need to borrow you for a minute, if you do not mind," said Angeal, mentioning with his hand to follow him. Cloud looked back over the bar. Tonight, it is pretty empty. Which isn't surprising. There was something big going down in the families or something. With a small sigh, he quickly followed the retreating back of the the taller man.

Angeal stopped at the elevator, and pushed the button to go up. Normally, Angeal would have told him what he wanted by now. Something must be wrong for him to keep quite. The boss already knew about him being an ex-cop, so that is not it. Tifa hasn't found the bar yet, so that is not it.

Getting into the elevator, and watching Angeal press the button to go to the top floor, made him very nervous. What is going on? His mind is starting to come up with crazy ideas? They are not going to kick him out or anything, are they?

By the time they reached the top floor, he could only gasp at the beautiful room in front of him. The wood is rich an the designs of dragons across the room were amazing, so much detail. A lough cough broke through his amazement, he turned to where the noise was made and froze in his spot.

There are a total of eight people standing in front of him. The only person he actually knew is Angeal, who is currently standing off to the side. In front of him is a large desk, and behind that desk is the most feared and adored man in Midgar, Sephiroth. The words used to describe him did not do him justice. He stood in front of him in mortal flesh, but his very presence felt godlike to him. His silver hair shone like liquid moonlight flowing like a river. His green catlike eyes watching every single move he made.

The man besides him is young male with short blond hair. This man is in a white suit, and kept his face clear of emotion. Cloud did not know who this man is at all, but if he had to venture a guess, he would say it is the president. His very stance spoke of royal status.

Right besides the blond is two redheads. One had long hair, and the other had short hair. One gave the attitude of being a cocky bastard, the other gave the presence of being an arrogant bastard. One was a Turk, which is Reno. He should remember his name considering the amount of times he had to being the smug bastard back to his room. The other must be Genesis.

One the other side of Sephiroth is a blond Turk, who is watching him very closely. He was't really paying attention to her. Next to her is a bald guy. Reno told him his name one. It started with an R. That is it! His name is Rude! The guy does not talk much, so he doesn't know much about him.

Right behind Sephiroth is Tseng. He knew him because he picked up Reno a few times at the bar.

"Where is Zack," was all he could ask. Chuckles, and a few twitches of lips could be seen or heard throughout the room. Hearing that, Cloud suddenly got a very bad feel. What on earth could Zack have done now?

"I believe Mr. Fair is currently hiding in his apartment, waiting for you to come to seek revenge," said Tseng with a monotone in his voice. The pit in his stomach grew larger and larger. What did Zack do to get that reaction?

"What did he do," he asked, ready to get the bad news over with. Sephiroth mentioned his hand towards the chair. Cloud took the hint and sat down.

"Do you know who I am Cloud," asked the blond, giving him a small smile. He shook his head. He had a guess, but he did not know if it was one hundred percent true.

"My name is Rufus Shinra, I am the president or boss of the Shinra family. Now we dont want to scare you but we need your help with something," said the blond, watching him closely. His eyes looking into his own, watching his reactions.

"My help," he asked, as if to re-insure himself. His heart is beating miles per minute.

"As you probably heard, today was a meeting of the Yakuza bosses, and their commanders. It was required that Zack be there for some reason, so we brought him. While we were discussing some important information, it was brought up that Sephiroth has yet to marry. It was an official rule among the families that the commanders must at least be in a relationship or getting married by a certain date. The leaders of the other families were trying to pair their daughter with Sephiroth, when Zack decided to say something stupid," said the blond, before mentioning Tseng to take over.

"Zack started to tell them that Sephiroth and you have been going out for one month and that he wont allow them to interfere with his best friends romances," said Tseng, before Cloud felt his mouth hang open in shock.

ZACK DID WHAT!

A light chuckle from the General broke him out of his stupor. Blinking a few times, be nodded for the man to continue.

"We want you to marry Sephiroth. In exchange, we will pay you handsomely, and make sure you live a very comfortable life," started Tseng. As soon as those words left his mouth, Cloud knew he would agree. The idea hit him like a hammer. Turks cn get away with anything, even killing people. They could get rid of Tifa for him. If She was gone, he would be happy. Without her in his life, he would not have to look over his shoulder constantly. He could finally feel peace.

"There are a few things I want done if I do this," he said, not bother to make it seem like he is thinking it over. Most of them looked shocked for a split second, before hiding it. The only way could tell is because he would have to read expressions fast to find out what mood Tifa was in when he in that horrid village.

"What would those be," asked Rufus, getting annoyed at waiting for him to continue. However, Cloud could tell that the boy is quite relieved.

"I want you to find my mama, she vanished from that hellhole I can from about a month before I entered the Police academy. Find out who my Father. I don't have to meet him, I just want to know what kind of a man he is. The final thing is kill Tifa Lockheart," he said. The final request seemed to be a shock to all of the people in the room.

"You want us to," started Rufus. The request hit the President as a shock. He must have not suspected that he wanted something like that.

"Kill her. That women has been the bane of my existence for my entire life. While living in my hometown, I became her slave. She claimed me as hers and I could do nothing to stop that. The only thing I could do is run away, but it did not do me any good. She followed me where ever went. I have to disguise myself where ever I go, just so she wont follow me back here," he said, every words spat out of his mouth like venom. He could practically see the wheels in the heads of everyone in the room turning as they thought about his situation.

Tseng nodded his head before texting something on his phone. He was most likely trying to find her records, which wont be found on computers. Last he heard, from one of his friends in Avalanche, that Tifa joined one of the Undercover positions in Avalanche. She had all of her records erased. When he found this out, he refused to leave the bar for two weeks straight.

"You wont find her records anywhere. I heard she joined the experts of Avalanche as an undercover agent or something like that," he said, before sighing. He just wanted his nightmare to be over.

"Then we are in an agreement," asked Rufus.

Looking up at Sephiroth, he saw the man looking at him with interest. It looks like they are going to be spending a lot of time together from now on.

"Will i still be living in Reeves guestroom," he asked the General, before the man shook his head. With more grace then he could ever posses, Sephiroth stood and walked around the group.

"Follow me," said the Silver haired man, before walking down the hallway. Cloud quickly stood, following the taller man. He could only stare at the beautiful pieces of art he could see along the wall of the hallway. Sephiroth turned toward him, before pointing to the three doors at the end of the hall.

"The one on the far end of the right side is my bedroom. The one on the left side will be your bedroom. The door next my bedroom leads to the library, my office, and the kitchen. Both of our rooms have their own bathrooms," said Sephiroth. Taking the intensive, he went to his bedroom. Opening the door, he gasped.

This room is huge! This is more like an apartment then just a plain bedroom. He entered the room, looking at the very light blue carpet. The carpet looks incredibly soft. Entering the room, he looked at a wide screen TV sitting on a mahogany TV stand. A very plush but simple blue couch is across the room from the TV. There is a large bookshelf next to the TV stand. It is bare, but it must before DVDS and books. As he continued to look around, he found the door to the bedroom.

He opened the door to see the biggest bed he has ever seen. How to they even make them that big. The headboard has a shelf built into it. There is a basic stand next to the bed, which holds a lamp and a simple alarm clock. Seeing a window just off to the side, he moved over to look out it.

The view is amazing. Some times he forgot that the hotel is near lake. He could not wait to see what the city looked at this angle from night. The view is simply beautiful. Looking over to the other side of the bed, he saw another door. Going over to it, he slowly opened the door. This bathroom is amazing! There is a shower, a deep tub for soaking, the most beautiful piece of granite he has ever seen. The blue Granite reminded him of the brown in the Granite looked a lot like the color of sand. He ran his hands over the Granite.

"The Granite is called Blue Bahia," he heard behind him. He turned to see Sephiroth giving him a small smile. The taller man is leaning against the frame of the doorway, looking at him with those intense green eyes.

"It is beautiful," he whispered, looking down at the granite that captured his attention. The golden colored skin and faucet looked amazing with Granite.

"The bathroom is the only room that has been remodeled yet. This room was used for when Zack would do something stupid," said Sephiroth. Remodeled?

"You don't have to do that for me, the room is perfect already. I don't think I would get used to living in a five star room just yet," he said, giving the silver haired man a smile. This is his. He felt happy for some reason. He now has a place to call him own. He does not have to rely on Reeve anymore.

"If that is what you wish. I know you o not have many possessions. Reeve informed us that you still only have work clothes and one pair of regular clothes. We will go shopping tomorrow," said Sephiroth, before Cloud nodded.

"Thank you," he told the silver haired man, who looked shocked for a split second. Sephiroth straightened himself into standing tall.

"Do not thank me, it is I who must thank you," said Sephiroth, bowing his head in thanks. Why would Sephiroth need to thank him? he hasn't really done anything in need of thanks. All he did is agree to marry him so he could rid of his stalker. Why did that deserve thanks.

"You don't understand why I am thanking you," stated the General, giving a small chuckle. Cloud nodded, but he is shocked as well. Not only did the General just thank him, he chuckled. All the stories he heard of the man said he is as cold as stone, ready to kill anyone who angered. It seems that those storied are not all true. The General does have a sense of humor and it seems that his heart is no made out of stone.

"The reason I am thanking you is because you have saved the Shinra family a lot of trouble. If I would have been forced to marry into another family, there would have been a power struggle for who would want to marry me. The Shinra family is the most powerful Yakuza family in the world. If I was forced to marry one of the others, Shinra would be forced to give up that power, and that is one thing that is not acceptable," said Sephiroth, before the words hit Cloud like a lightening bold. By agreeing to marry the General, he would stop a power struggle before it happened.

"I didn't think of that when I agreed, but it seems like an extra bonus," Cloud said, giving the General another smile. It has been so long since he was able to smile like this. He felt freer, no longer caged.

"Why don't you tell me about this girl you want dead," said Sephiroth, before leading him out of the five star bathroom.

So they sat in the bedroom just talking for hours. Cloud had no idea why, but he could not lie to Sephiroth. He felt that since this man is his future husband, he would need to know. The more he knew, if something came up in the future, they would be able to act accordingly.

For some reason, he felt that tomorrow is going to be a very stressful day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! The first chapter is done. The next chapter should be up soon!<strong>

**from Youikina  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is short, compared to the first, but my focus is on the the next chapter. The next chapter will in involve Zack, Genesis, Cloud, Angeal, and Sephiroth shopping with Reno and Rude as guards.**

**I am going to feel sorry for Cloud. Insert evil laugh!  
><strong>

**By the way, I do not own FFVII. I write for fun, not money. So for those who are going to complain about my horrid grammar, your complaints will fall on deaf ears.  
><strong>

**From Youikina**

* * *

><p>Tseng looked annoyed as he looked at the files in front of him. Whoever deleted the girls files did a pretty good job, for the most part. They forget the paper files in that hellhole, as Cloud likes to call it. This is normally something he would have reno do, but he felt this needed his personal touch. This is very important not only to the Shinra family, but to the families in general. It has only been an day since Cloud agreed to become Sephiroth's bride. Even though the blond agreed, he had to admit the boy needed this girl gone.<p>

It did not take long for him to find the boys mother. Her body was just a few miles out of town. After questioning the Mayor of the town of Nibleheim, he got the answers he needed. How in the world that boy is still living he had no idea. With how many beating he took daily, and the starving, that boy should be dead. Why on earth did these people allow it to happen? The more he got out of the mayor, the more shocked he became.

That very thin little boy was forced not only to be the punching bag of a girl with excessive obsession problems, and being a slave for the house. The mayor told him that many times he would make the boy go hungry just to see the despair in his face. He desperately wanted to make this place vanish from the map. However, he has a mission to be doing.

After examining the mother's body, he knew it had to have been the girl to kill her. Just by where the stab wound is, it could only be made by a dwarf or a child. He checked the possessions of the women. The only thing of value she had was a letter in her pocket, it was addressed to cloud. With no hesitation, he bagged the body up. He would send her body to Midgar to be given a proper funeral.

Opening the letter, he read through the pages carefully. He had to make sure this is something that would not set Cloud off. The more he read, the more shocked he became. While Tifa is a horrible person, she allowed Cloud's mother to write him a letter to say goodbye. In the letter, she revealed who his father is. He needed to talk to Rufus about this. It would be up to his boss about what to tell the boy.

Putting the letter in his pocket, he made his way to the Mansion. He heard from the Mayor that is the place Cloud would run off to. Making his way up to the mansion, he instantly knew he is being watched. How could he not, he is a Turk.

As soon as he entered the Mansion, he saw a figure standing by the stairs with a gun pointed at him. The velvet red cape floated lightly off the ground due to the light breeze through the manor. The black haired man nearly blended into the shadows.

"Why are you here," demanded the man, glaring at him. Those red eyes pierced his soul. Keeping his cool, he stood straight, staring down the barrel of the gin.

"I am here looking for information about Cloud Strife's stalker," he said, before the man gave him a once over. He hid nothing from the man.

"Is Cloud alright," the man asked, not lowering his weapon, not even an inch.

"He is alright. How do you know Cloud," he asked the man, while trying not to get shot. The red eyed man glared at him once more.

"I have lived in this manor for many year, Cloud found me and released me from my prison. With no where else to go, I have stayed here. I would be here for cloud when he needed it, and I got him into the Police academy," said the man. The man must be testing him while giving him this information.

"We were wondering how Cloud got into the Police academy. His stalker joined a division of Avalanche, which had all of her computer records erased. There was nothing we could find on her in Midgar. All we know is that she has brown hair, looks average, and can fight. We need to make sure this Stalker is out of the picture in time for the wedding," Tseng said. The red eyed man froze, just for a split second.

"Married? To whom," demanded the man. Tseng could sense a little bit of shock and anger in that tone.

"Cloud is to be married to Sephiroth," Tseng started, but stopped when the mans eyes got large. That name meant something to that man. How on earth did this man know the General?

"Sephiroth, he's alive," said the man, as if questioning himself. Tseng nodded his head, confused.

"He's alive, what would it mean to you," demanded Tseng. He may be a Turk, but he did care for Sephiroth.

"He is my son," said the man, before lowering the weapon.

00000

Rufus held his head as he felt a headache come one. Only Tseng could go on a mission and bring back Sephiroth's father. They knew it for a fact because of a simple DNA test. The man's name is Vincent Valentine, a former Turk.

The man told his story of being a guard to a female scientist, ad falling in love with her. She told him she was pregnant. Doctor Hojo was the one who was delivering the baby. He informer Vincent that both mother and Child died in labor.

This lead to them find reports of who Sephiroth's biological mother is, as well his fathers history. Then Cloud's history came in. He could not believe it, he has a brother. Another brother!

Lazard is his first brother. He works with controlling mission reports and things of that nature. They most did not do anything together, because they had no idea what to do. Now that Cloud is here, he might actually have a family. Then there is the fact that since Cloud is his brother, that mean he does not have to hand power over to anyone.

However, to keep Cloud safe, he would have to ask him to keep quite about the fact they are brothers. Then there is the fact that this Vincent decided that he will be Clouds body guard, and the fact he is Sephiroth biological father is an added bonus. This will tie the General further into his family.

The bad news is the fact that Hojo will be a problem. It was found out that Hojo preformed experiments on anyone he could find, before they gave the cops information that lead to his arrest. His trail had to be closed to the public due to the fact that he did a lot of experiments and was killed immediately. They are still going through his files and informing family members.

Leaning back in his chair, he began to wonder what his little brother is up to. The chuckles he is hearing from Reno seemed to make him think he is going to hear quite a tale when the Soldiers return home.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Tell me what you think, unless your complaining about grammar!  
><strong>

**From  
><strong>

**Youikina  
><strong>


End file.
